tmnt2012seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Within the Woods
Within The Woods is the first episode of Season 3 and the 53rd episode of the series overall. It will air on October 3rd, 2014. Official Description After having narrowly escaped from the Shredder and the Kraang, the Turtles, April and Casey all take shelter at April's family farmhouse up-state to recover and figure out how to stop the Kraang. The Turtles deal with not having Splinter around and the possibility of Leo not making a full recovery, while a mysterious creature stalks the group. Plot Splinter's Wisdom Debuts *Creep Gallery Bum Bum bum!.jpg April's old home.jpg The Creep strike.jpg The Creep attacking.jpg The Creep tying up.jpg Leo's voice is different.jpg Leo Within the Woods.jpg Tmnt Within the Woods.jpg Quotes *"Give me back my family, freak!" ~ Leonardo *"Master Splinter's gone, Mikey, and Leo may never wake up. The universe dealt us a terrible hand." ~ Raphael *"Why does he (Leo) sound different?" ~ Casey * "He's sustained damage to his throat, pretty much everywhere else for that matter." ~ Donatello * "You've got to be quick if you wanna be hangin' with the ninjas, daaawg!!! ~ Michelangelo Trivia * Starting with this episode, Leonardo is voiced by Seth Green. *Ironically, there is a film called Within the Woods that has to deal with four teens staying at a cabin, in woods that are supposedly cursed. *This is the first episode to have April as a narrator, and the second episode where this series actually had a narrator (the first time being Casey). *An eight minute preview of this episode was shown at selected Wal-Mart stores at 2pm on September 27th. *This is the first episode Leonardo is seen without his mask. *It is revealed that (in the show) the reason for Leo's voice changing is due to him sustaining damage to his throat. * The beginning of this episode is based on the 1990 film as: ** April opens the episode by drawing the turtles, writing about how they arrived to HER family farm house and describing the situation. ** Leo is put inside a tub as Raph watches him, though the situation is reverse in the movie. ** Mikey does chores around the house. (not in the movie) ** Donatello and Jones appear working inside the barn, but this time only Casey is working on the old truck as Donnie is making a mutagenic medicine for Leo. ** The next scene shows the turtles training. *In the new official poster of season 3, The Turtle gang are seen in a stance with new upcoming villains alongside them. In the background, behind The Turtles' new home, is a mutant Kraang arm. This hints that The Kraang may visit the woods in an episode. Errors *In the scene where The Creep tied up Donatello and Raphael, Raph is seen with a pair of Nunchucks. *When the screen showed April drawing the picture of Leo and his brothers, the written passage above said "Hopefully Leo will recover and we can all go home soon..." However, April narrated, "Hopefully Leo will recover and we can all go home sooner". *After April punches Raph, her fist goes to the left, but Raph falls towards the right. *April's farm is long-abandoned and no one is around for miles, but Mikey still finds chickens to feed. Video Category:Episodes Category:The Show Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes that aired in 2014 Category:Season Premieres